False Friends
by Shuichi Saito
Summary: Matt unwittingly falls into the trap of a beautiful, blonde haired man while attending a business meeting located in central London. What he didn't know is that the decision he would make would cause so much trouble. Matt/Mello and Mello/Matt. Mild Lime.


**WARNING: LIME! Hinted sex. Could either be Matt/Mello or Mello/Matt – just use your imagination.**

A heavy smell of smoke filled the room, second-hand, and Matt knew some it was flowing off him from his previous cigarette five minutes ago. He was leaning against the wall, painted a rich royal blue with gold plasterwork decorations, observing his surroundings for the signs he was looking for.  
Beautiful woman in equally as beautiful dresses walked elegantly around in strappy heals; martini's balanced carefully in their hands. Men in three piece suits chatting idly with each other, he was vaguely aware of a group towards his right, talking about upcoming business events.

The piezoelectric earphone in his ear crackled a little, it was covered by his reddish hair, Matt strayed over to the far corner, away from prying eyes and firmly pressed the button on the ear piece. Near's voice filled his head.

"Any signs?" His voice, as monotone as ever said, Matt swept his eyes over his surroundings another time. Nothing so far. Just people enjoying the large business party, nobody seemed to realize the red haired teen slip unnoticed into the grand building, there were far too many people for him to be singled out.

"No" He replied back, Near made a noise on the other end of the earpiece, before uttering out a quick "Be careful. We don't know how dangerous this man is. If you come across anyone showing any suspicious behavior, alert me and try to contain him without endangering anyone. We don't want any causality's"

"Yes" Matt mumbled, turning the earpiece off and doing another glance around the hall, he was suddenly aware of approaching footsteps and shifted his eyes to a painting that was hung on the wall, trying his best to look interested and blend in.

"Beautiful. Isn't it" A soft, lightly accented voice said from behind Matt, who turned around and scrutinized the male? Matt was sure he was European, by his blonde hair and aqua blue eyes, and like the others he was dressed in fairly formal clothing. Dark blue trousers, a light blue shirt and a…leather jacket? To finish the whole outfit off, he had a pair of black trainers on.

The man must have seen Matt looking at his clothing, for he uttered a quick excuse "I just dropped by, I didn't see the point of dressing up for half an hour"

Matt cracked a smile "You work for the host of this, party?"  
The man grinned "Maybe, maybe not. But that isn't important"

"Matt" The gamer stuck out his hand, and man shook it in a firm handshake, he noticed that his hand wasn't rough like he'd expected, but strangely soft.

"Mello" Matt cocked his head at the strange name, but didn't want to say anything. The stranger was odd in his own way, but still beautiful. His clothes reeked money, and the way they were pressed suggested that he had a good deal of money. Despite Matt's best effort, he knew he didn't quite look the part, like he'd thrown the outfit together after it'd been squashed in his drawer.

Matt could feel his heart hammering against his rib cage under Mello's gaze, and his throat felt suddenly dry. He took a swift sip of his drink to quench his thirst. It might have done okay: if the blonde haired man wasn't staring so intently at his mouth.

"Does it stand for anything?" Matt questioned, squirming, Mello grinned suddenly and flashed pearly white teeth, his eyes flickering up his body.

Matt flushed, the other guy was openly checking him out; at least he wasn't hiding his sexuality. The optimistic part of his mind was leaping for joy that someone was showing him some kind of attention.

"Hmm…maybe" Mello answered, his eyes left Matt's and the latter felt a surge of disappointment flow through him, and instead glanced around the room.

"You don't look like you work here" the blonde pointed out, almost thoughtfully, and Matt inwardly cursed, despite the suit near had so kindly picked out for the mission he still looked like a cat among the pigeons "Journalist?"

Matt eyed him wearily, despite the clothing choice and his cocky attitude he seemed like a harmless kind of guy, Matt leaned against the wall "I'm a detective…I work for a small firm" It wasn't quite the full truth, but he didn't want to give anything important away, especially to someone he'd just met 15 minutes ago.

"Nice…I work for a, company of sorts. But that's classified information. I'm a friend of the host" Matt didn't know the last comment was a lie, or the implications behind the phrase 'Company of sorts' so he merely smiled faintly in reply, trying not to make it obvious that he was scanning the room. He didn't want to get too caught up in the sexy male standing before him; he had a man to catch.

Mello grasped the red haired teens elbow, leading him slowing across the hall, still deep in conversation. Matt didn't know he was being led away until he felt the sharp winters air him his face, taking his breath away. He was good.

The building the business meeting was being held in was in a nice part of town, they passed a few three story houses and flashy cars. Got into a very, very nice sports car and drove down the main road, after a good half and hour, they came to a stop outside a normal looking hotel. Matt raised his eyebrows. Honestly, Matt wasn't the type to let down his employer for a quick shag, but it wasn't every day that he caught the eye of a very sexy foreign man, either, and Matt wasn't the type of guy to let an opportunity slip through his grasp.

Mello eventually led him to a door, number 15, and unlocked it, holding the door open to let Matt pass, and Matt noted that unlike the ordinary, slight messy corridor the room was neat and tidy. The only signs that someone was staying in the room was some car keys on the desk, some alcoholic beverages near the TV and some boots placed near the entrance.

"Drink? Wine?" Mello asked, there was a glint in his eyes and Matt couldn't help but unconsciously draw his eyes up the man's frame. He wasn't heavily built, but he wasn't stick thin either.

"That would be nice" Matt mumbled, watching as the blonde turned around and unscrewed the bottle of red wine, pouring a generous helping into a couple of glasses. Matt kicked off his shoes and sat on the edge of the hotel bed, it creaked slightly under his weight.

Mello inwardly chuckled he stripped himself of his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt, fully well knowing that the gorgeous male sat on his bed was watching him intently. Grasping the filled glass he took a large mouthful of his own, before offering the other to Matt who took it in a daze.

Matt coughed, wanting to know why he'd been dragged here in the first place. But it didn't seem such a good question when Mello was strutting around the room with patent intent and flashing his nipples around, a sudden impulse to blurt out 'Excuse me but I think you've taken the wrong guy home, are you sure you didn't mean to pick up someone else' flashed through his mind, but all sensible thought left his mind when the sexy blonde practically draped himself over Matt with a certain look in his eye. The kind of look that a cat gave a mouse right before it was going to pounce.

And then, which really didn't help Matt in his gathering for common sense, Mello kissed him. Full on the lips, wet and openly needy. Matt responded straight away, his left hand placing the half full glass of wine on the bedside table, while the other tangled in straight blonde locks.

Mello pulled back suddenly, a look of confusion on his face and Matt thought for a minute he'd done something wrong. Instead, Mello pulled the earpiece from Matt's ear and looked at him questionably.

"It's illegal to answer the phone while driving; I must have forgotten to take it out" Matt lied swiftly, something he'd grown used to while working in coordination with near. Mello, in his lust filled stage, threw the said earpiece across the room and re-attached himself to Matt in such a vigorous manor he fell back against the bed. Somehow, in the haze Matt had been stripped of his shirt and trousers, leaving him in the same state as Mello, decked down to their underwear, which was soon flung somewhere towards the TV.

"I…I'm interested" Matt muttered, switched their positions so he was looming over the fair haired male, he pressed a firm kiss to his collarbone and Mello allowed a needy moan to slip past his lips, Matt's hand worming under the fabric of Mello's boxers, making his twist his face in pleasure.

"What's your real name?" He whispered, he breath was warm, making Mello's face flush bright, a gasp shuddering through his body as Matt slowing stroked him.

"I…uh…" Mello whimpered, hands clutching at Matt's biceps, through his lust filled mind he wasn't thinking properly, and whispered to words.

"Mihael Keehl" Matt smiled faintly and pressed his forehead against Mello's, he didn't know why Mello would want to hide such a nice name but he kept that to himself. A thought of disappointment worming its way into his head, he had to remember this was a one night stand.

When Matt woke up, he was greeted to a cold, empty bed; he stretched his stiff limbs and yarned loudly, eyes blinking open. The place where Mello had settled last night was empty, the car keys and boots gone. The only clothes littering the floor were his; none of Mello's to be seen. He tried to fight back the feelings bubbling in his chest and swung his legs over the side of his bed, standing up.

His phone, which had been placed on the bedside table lit up, alerting him to an incoming text, he read it with a look of confusion for all it read was "Turn on the news"  
Matt grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on, pressing the 'ON' switch on the TV and turned up the volume, he managed to catch the end of the report, but it was enough to alert him of the mistake he'd done.

"Forty five people died at Southminster house yesterday evening while a business meeting was in place after an explosion was set off in the cellar of the building. Police have thought the attack to have been linked to a series of attacks around London; we managed to get a glimpse of the mysterious man on CCTV"

A fuzzy image flashed up on screen, despite that fact it was on black and white, Matt could make out the light coloured hair and the leather jacket.

Mihael keehl

**If anyone didn't get the story line, here's a quick plot line.**

**Matt and Near are working together to catch a man whose been doing a series of attacks around London, and they got the heads up that he'd be at a business meeting. Matt slipped in and is trying to catch the guy when Mello seduces him, they go to his apartment to do 'things' XD  
The next day, Matt finds out that Mello is the guy he's looking for, and that he set the bomb off at the business meeting. **


End file.
